Benutzer:Cyanide3/Worksheet6
Dokumente sind wichtige Gegenstände aus Red Dead Redemption 2, die zur Hintergrundgeschichte einiger Charaktere aus der Van Der Linde Gang oder Nebencharaktere beitragen. Die Suche nach allen Dokumenten ist nicht nötig, um den 100% Spielfortschritt zu erreichen. Alle Dokumente werden von Arthur Morgan und John Marston gesammelt und befinden sich in der Tasche. Businesscard * Algenon's Business Card * Francis Business Card * Jeremys Business card * Phineas Business card Bücher * America * Tagebuch (Geschichte Amerikas Mission) * Existence and Oblivion * farm Field and Falconry * get Rich quick * Mary-beths Notebook * Otis Miller and the Arabian * Otis Miller and the black.hearted lady * Otis Miller and the boy from New york * Ramble through woods and plains * The american inferno * The case of the deceitful german * The case of the shrew in the fog * The castle above the glen * The castle in the field of lavender * The lady of the manor * True Tales of Frank Heck No. 102 * Wuild west heroes no. 132 * Zoological Compendium Kontrollbuch.jpg Zeitungen und Zeitungsausschnitte * Blackwater Ledger No 62-75 * New Hanover Gazette No 27-40 * Saint Denis Times no. 43-56 * Newspaper scrap * Sklavenfänger-Zeitungsausschnitt * Zeitungsausschnitt aus dem Blackwater Ledger * Zeitungsausschnitt über Micah * First Bank Robbery Newspaper scrap * Goodbye letter from Mary * jail ledger Briefe * Brief an Bonnie MacFarlane * Brief an die Saint Denis Times Tribune * Brief an Henrietta Douglas * Brief an Miriam Wegner * Brief an Richter Finley * Brief an William Errington * Brief der Cornwall Kerosin- & Teerwerke * Brief der Lemoyne-Räuber * Brief von Amos an Micah * Brief von Claude an Annette * Brief von der Saint-Lukes-Akademie * Brief von Elijah an Onkel Lewis * Brief von Garfield an Martha * Brief von Mama an Nate * Brief von Tom an Nigel * Brief von Vater an Lenny * Geliebte Annabella * A Letter from Penelope * Bank Credit Letter * Beau's Letter * Goodbye letter from Mary * Gray Family History Letter * invitation from Francis Sinclair * invitation from Jeremy Gill * invitation from Mayor Lemieux * invitation from ms. hobbs * Ledger (America Mission Sklaven) * Lemoyne raiders letter * Letter from Caroline * Letter from Abigail * Letter from Charles Chatenay * Letter from Charlotte * Letter from Deborah Macguiness * Letter from Mary * Letter from Miss Marjorie * Letter from Mr. Pearson * Letter from Ms. Hobbs * Letter from Penelope * Letter from Scruffers & Co Publishers x3 * Letter from Sr. Luke's academy * letter deom the Mayor's office * letter from Theodore Levin * letter from Tilly * Letter from Termination * Letter drom Alfred drim Annabel * Letter from Alfred drom Mathilda * Letter to Angelo Bronte * Letter from Annette from Claude * letter from Anthony from Dad * Letter to Bronte from the Mayor * Letter to Brother Rodolfo * Letter to bubba from jillian * Letter from Curtis from M * Letter to Edmund from Mother * Letter to garfield from Martha * Letter to Glen and eddie from Momma * Letter from Henrietta Douglas * Letter to herbert from Herberta * Letter to Jacob from Father * Letter to Jim from Mildred * Letter to Judge Finley * Letter to Mandy * Letter to Margret from Arnold * Letter from Martha from Garfield * Letter to Martin from Father * Letter to Mavis from Larry * Letter to Micah from Amos * Letter to Miriam Wegner * Letter to Momma * Letter ro Mother from Miles * Letter to Mr. Compson from Col Nixon * Letter to Nate from Momma * Letter to nigel from Tom * Letter to pa (x2) * Letter to professor schliffem * Letter to the doctor from Donal * Letter to the editor * letter to the govenor * Letter to the saint denis times tribune * Letter to Tom from Colm * Letter to Uncle lewis from Elijah * Letter to William Errington * Letter ro Zhou Yi from Zhou Wei * Mining Company Letter to Cornwall * Oil Company letter to Cornwall * Penelopes Letter * Second invitation from Mayor Lemieux * second letter from Mary * Unfinihed letter * Watsons scrapbook page * Wedding certificate * Wild mans Journal Galerie der Briefe Bauplan für einen elektrischen Stuhl.jpg Brief aus dem Büro des Bürgermeisters.jpg Brief über die Geschichte der Familie Gray.jpg Brief von Charles Chatenay.jpg Brief von Col Nixon an Mr Compson.jpg Einladung von Francis Sinclair.jpg Brief von der Saint-Lukes-Akademie.jpg Brief von Miss Marjorie.jpg Brief von Theodore Levin.jpg Flugblatt der Chelonianer.jpg Heiratsurkunde.jpg Zweiter Brief von Mary.jpg Zweite Einladung von Bürgermeister Lemieux.jpg Zeitungsausschnitt über den ersten Banküberfall.jpg Plan des Erfinders.jpg Notiz von Rance.jpg Notiz von Bill für Jeremiah.jpg Notiz des Erfinders.jpg Rezepturen * Siehe auch: Rezepte * Explosiv-Flintengeschoss * Flinten-Brandschrot * Zielsuchender Tomahawk * Spezial-Arznei * Spezial-Pferdearznei * Spezial-Pferdeerwecker * Pferdenahrung * Cover Sent Pamphlet * Dynamite Arrow Pamphlet * Explosive Slug Pamphlet * Express Explosive Pamphlet * Fire arrow * Fire bottle * Homing Tomahawk * horse meal * horse ointment * improved arrow * Improved throwing knife * Improved Tomahawk * Improved Buckshot * Poison arrow * poison throwing knife * potent Herbivore bait * Potent predator bait * Small game arrow * special Bitters * Special Health * Special Horse Medicine * Special horse Reviver * Special horse Stimulant * Special snake oil * Special Tonic * Split point *Suffragette Pamphlet * Volatile Dynamite * Volatile Fire bottle Angelköder * Fluss-Angelköder * Sumpf-Angelköder * Spezial-Flussköder * Spezial-Seeköder * Spezial-Sumpfköder * Seeköder Diverses * Ein Tagesmarsch * Englische Rechtschreib-Übungen * Geheimnisvolle Predigt * A Day's Walk Poem * Bill's Dishonorable Discarge * Civil War Report * Coach tip 1-6 * Dutch Speech notes * Dutch Wanted Poster * Exotic Collectors List 1-5 * Experiment notes 1-4 * Family Daguerrotype * hunting request * Inventors Note * Inventors Plan * List of Accounts * List of Debtors 1-6 * Missing person poster * Mollys Poem * Murfree Brood prisoner's note * Night Folk Victims Note * Night Folk Wagners Note * Note from Jim * Note from Rance * Note from Robert elliot Patchen * Note from the sculptor * Note to Jeremiah from Bill * Note to Ma * Note to Mother * Property deed * Shopping list * Sons Drawing * Telegram from Sadie * telegram to police shief lambert Flugblätter * Eunuchen oder Eugenik? * Fahrgastinformationen der Straßenbahn von Saint Denis * Notiz von Robert Elliot Patchen * Charity Handbill * Chelonian Handbill * Cholera Handbill * hopes for the future Schatzkarten * Skizzierte Landkarte * Arroyos Map * Chicks Treasure Map * High Stakes Treasure Map 1-3 * jack Hall gang map 1-3 * zerissene schatzkarte * Mine share * Torn treasure map Fotos * Billy Midnight Photograph * Black Belle Photograph * bride Photograph * Charles Chatenay Sketch * Childs Drawing * Electric chair Blueprint * Emmet Granger Photograph * Erotische Fotografien 1-5 * Family Photograph * Flanco Hernandez * jacks Drawing * Killer clue piece 1-3 -> Pieced together map * Le tresor des morts map * Le tresor des morts riddle note * Legendary animal map * Legendary Fish map * Slim Grant Photograph * Wolves Photograph * Young MAry & Arthur Photograph Bouny Hunter Poster * Benedict Allbright * Mr Black & Mr White * Wilson J. Mcdaniels Kategorie:Dokumente in Redemption II